Carry My Fire On Your Water
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: Haruka Nanese was at swim practice when he and Rin get into an argument. Haru falls into the pool, and in doing so, finds a mysterious portal at the bottom of the pool. He falls through into a different world; a lush forest surrounds him. Someone seems to have saved him, but who is he? Read find out. Modern styles may be used, but I'm WARNING you right now: GUY x GUY!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Enter Haru

It was a nice summer day the swim team had just gotten out to the pool. Water always felt like home to him; he'd rather be in water than anywhere else, and he'd been the first one to get into the water before anyone else.

"I swear He's like a dolphin!" One boy said to another as they got ready to swim.

"Why's that Nagisa?"

"Why else Makuto?! He always wants to swim!"

"Well I thought you meant something aside from that..." The brunette quietly said.

Another swimmer walked out to the pool; catching the attention of all the guys out there...except for the one swimming.

"Ah...I swear Haru...one of these days..."

The boy in the water stopped swimming. "One of these days what Rin?"

"You're gonna turn into a fish and I'm not even gonna be surprised." The red-headed boy boasted.

"And why's that?" Haru asked as he pulled himself out of the water.

"You're always in water no matter what day it is, no matter how nice it is out, nothing fazes you when you swim."

"Are you kidding me?! Not all of that is true Rin!"

"So what was a lie then?"

"I care how nice it is! I learned my lesson from last time when I swam last April."

"Yeah okay Haru."

Makuto cut in. "Will you two stop fighting for five measly minutes PLEASE?"

"He started it..." Haru muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say Nanese?"

"Clear your ears out and maybe you'll hear me next time."

"UGH...will you two just STOP?!"

"You two have been fighting ever since the turn of events from yesterday when you two were walking home from your classes!" Another boy added.

"There a good reason for that argument Rei!" Haru said.

"Then tell me: what was your reason for the argument?" Rei said crossing his arms.

"I could've sworn I saw this portal looking thing on the way home, and Rin here said I was just seeing things!"

"There was not portal Haru! Your eyes were playing tricks on you!" Rin said grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"Hey! Guys cut it out before someone gets hurt!" Makuto said.

Some things went a bit too far after that causing Haru to fall backwards into the pool.

Haru turned over to look at the bottom of the pool seeing that same portal from yesterday, but he was falling straight for it.

"Haru!" The four yelled.

"Rin go get him!"

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who's in his suit."

Rin grunted. "I guess you're right...I'll be right back." He said before he dove into the pool after Haru. He saw the portal...it was just as Haru described it: bright, blue, almost like a two-way mirror. _"I guess Haru was right...there was a portal...and there's one here...so that means...he's..."_ Rin thought before heading back to the surface.

"Well?!" Rei asked.

"Where's Haru?" Makuto asked.

Rin looked down. "Gone."

"How is that possible?!" The others asked.

Rin got out of the pool and pointed down. "That is how it was possible."

"You mean Haru was..." Nagisa started to ask.

"Yeah...Haru was right..." Rin finished; admitting that his rival was right about the portal from yesterday.

"What do we do? Without Haru..." Nagisa started to say.

"We'll figure something out...we'll get him back..." Rin said. He turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Rin?" Makuto asked.

"Haru was the only reason I came...so I could have a small race with him, but now I'm gonna go figure out how we can get him back...you got a problem with that?" Rin said with a glare.

"No, no problem here..." Makuto said with a sheepish smile.

"Good." He said before he left.

Enter Sasuke

He was relaxing on a rooftop; pure silence. _"Nothing really ever happens around here...why can't things just change a little?"_ Sasuke thought to himself; the wind blowing around his ebony shards.

"Sasuke!"

"_And here comes someone to annoy me...what EVER could it be this time?"_ Sasuke thought as he sat up and turned to see his team mate and friend running toward him. "What is it Naruto?"

The boy stopped to try to catch his breath. "There's...a...weird...lookin'...guy...who..."

"Catch your breath first. Then tell me what happened. There's weird guy where?"

Naruto pointed in the direction of the Forest of Quiet Movement. He caught his breath enough to speak. "There's a weird lookin' guy who just randomly appeared out of nowhere, and he's just wearing this swim suit lookin' thing..."

"C'mon. Show me the way." Sasuke said standing and walking over to his friend.

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

The two took off toward the Forest of Quiet Movement.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

The 'Weird' Guy - Onyx and Sapphire

Sasuke and Naruto arrived in the Forest of Quiet Movement; seeing a giant millipede about to attack the unconscious boy.

"Naruto help me!"

"Right!"

The two began forming hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said; one full row of several clones appeared.

"Fire Style - Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said before a raging fire ball engulfed the millipede.

Naruto and his clones used kunai knives and shuriken after the fire and smoke dispersed; each one hitting right on target.

The millipede fell defeated before it could even lay a feeler on the unconscious boy.

Sasuke walked over and crouched. He felt for a pulse; not noticing how cold his hands were at all. Once he found it the boy flinched; making Sasuke jump backwards a little.

Naruto caught him. "What?"

"He moved, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"Go back over there...I think he's waking up..."

Sasuke nodded and crawled back over to the boy. He saw that his eyes were slowly starting to open into slits of pure sapphire pools. Sasuke's eyes widened. _"H-his eyes..."_

The boy's sapphire pools had opened half-way when his vision became clear enough to see someone next to him. _"Wha...what happened? Where am I?"_ He asked himself.

"Hey...are you okay?" Sasuke asked the boy.

No response.

"If you can hear me, give me a sign that you're okay."

The boy's eyes opened the rest of the way. He noticed that Sasuke had him propped up in his arm. He saw Sasuke's onyx orbs; so full of concern. He saw a certain light about the onyx orbs Sasuke had. _"What eyes...I can see myself perfectly..."_ The boy thought as he stared into the dark eyes. He realized that he could hear now.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke repeated.

The boy nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto both sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Naruto said.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"_H-he...spoke..."_

"Well?" The boy asked; his voice still a little shaky.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?"

"My name is Haruka Nanese, but you can just call me-"

"Haru?" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah..." Haru said; his face showing a small tint of pink; just like Sasuke's face.

"Where did you come from?"

Haru looked around and saw no portal; it had vanished. "There was a strange-looking portal somewhere...I swear...it brought me here."

"How?"

"I go into a fight with one of my friends and I fell into the pool that my swim team uses for practice. I flipped over underwater because I saw a bright light, and before I could do anything I fell through. I whacked my head on that tree...and tumbled a bit, but that's all I remember up to now..."

"I've heard about those portal-looking things somewhere, but I can't remember where I heard about them. Anyways you need to get out of that swim suit...it's not really that warm out here."

A cool breeze blew across both Haru and Sasuke's skin; sending chills up their spines.

"Here...le'me help you up." Sasuke said holding his hand in front of Haru.

Haru took Sasuke's hand and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks...Sasuke was it?"

"Yeah...you're welcome."

Naruto had already left to go back to the village.

"Hey...where'd the other kid that you were with go?"

"Oh you mean Naruto?"

"I guess so..."

"I don't know"

The two boys walked back to the village.

"Did you wanna stay at my house until that portal-thing appears again?"

"Sure."

"Cool...follow me."

"Kay."

The two ran to Sasuke's house at the Uchiha complex. It had become dark out by the time they got there.

Sasuke unlocked the door and let Haru inside.

"You live here?!"

"Yeah..."

"Where are your parents?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Haru, but still said nothing.

"Where are your parents?" He repeated.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked down the hall. He stopped and turned. "Follow me...I...I'll show you to your room."

Haru nodded and followed the raven haired boy down the hall. _"I think I might have crossed some sort of line...by bringing up his parents...I wonder how they died..."_ Haru thought as Sasuke opened one of the doors.

"You can sleep in there."

The boy walked into the room. "Thanks Sasuke...and...um..." He said turning. "Sorry..."

"It's okay...I get that question a lot...it really doesn't faze me much."

"Really? You didn't really come off as someone who last his parents to me..."

"You should get some sleep..."

"Why...aside from the fact that it's late?"

"You look tired..." Sasuke said before turning to walk out the door.

Haru didn't have time to think...he just acted on a whim. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Wait a second."

Sasuke turned; seeing the concern growing in Haru's sapphire pools.

"There's something else...isn't there?"

Sasuke gulped; he knew that that sudden truth would be dragged forward sooner or later.

"What are you hiding?" Haru questioned.

Sasuke attempted to yank his wrist away from the other boy. "I'm not hiding anything Haru."

Haru pulled Sasuke back and into his arms. "Tell me what you're hiding from me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then we'll be standing here for a while." Haru said. He sighed. "Geez...I haven't even known you for a full day and I'm already figuring out that you're hiding your feelings from others. I bet not even your closest friends can tell you're hiding everything away because you hide your emotions so well." Haru said.

"I told you...I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then stop struggling and say that to my face." Haru said; catching Sasuke completely off guard.

Sasuke stopped struggling and looked Haru in the eyes. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Your eyes say different...Sasuke...They deceive your words."

Sasuke put his head down; landing on Haru's bare chest (he's pretty much still wearing his swim suit.

"I don't wan to hurt you...I just don't want you bottling everything up inside you." Haru said putting his head on Sasuke's. "Look I'm sorry for prying at you, but I only want to help you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Talking of Feelings - Opening Up to Haru

Haru sat Sasuke down on his bed after walking him into his room with him. "Will you please tell me what's on your mind...it doesn't have to be the feelings you're hiding...it can just be what's on you're mind."

"Where do I start?"

"Anywhere."

"Well in total and complete honesty..." Sasuke started as he started to look away from the blue-eyed boy; a pink tint spreading across his cheeks. "When I first saw your eyes open...and I saw your blue eyes...I thought your eyes were made of crystal..."

"_Crystal?"_ "You seriously thought that?"

"Yup..." Sasuke said turning away; a small blush crawling across his face.

"T-thanks..."

"Y-yeah...s-sure." Sasuke stuttered.

"What's with the stuttering Sasuke?"

"I dunno..."

"Is there something else on your mind? Something you wanna talk about?"

"Well...uh...I-uh..."

Haru walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You can tell me anything...no matter what it is..." He whispered.

"I don't really wanna...ya know...freak you out or anything..."

"No matter what it is I promise not to get freaked out or anything..."

"Promise?"

"That's what I said."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay...I kinda...have a small crush on you..." Sasuke said; averting eye contact with Haru.

Haru's eyes widened. "W-what did you say?"

"Oh c'mon don't make me repeat it...it took a lot to say that just once..." Sasuke begged.

"Just one more time...I think I was hearing things..."

"What did you hear me say?"

"I heard you say that you have a small crush on me..."

Sasuke gulped. "Y-you really weren't hearing things..."

"So...you...do have feelings for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "I know it sounds really cliché, but it was more along the lines of...uh..." Sasuke stopped himself. A red blush had made its way across the gennin's face.

"Along the lines of what?"

"More along the lines of...that "love at first sight" thing..."

A red blush had made its way Haru's face. He had no words. _"T-that's what I was gonna say..."_

"What?"

Haru blinked a couple times. "I-I was going to say the same thing..." Haru said; wanting to let go of Sasuke, but now he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You look like you wanna say something else. What is it Haru?"

"I-I wanted to ask you...if I may-maybe c-could..." Haru stuttered; unable to finish his sentence.

"If you maybe could what?"

"If I maybe c-could..." Haru gulped. "K-kiss y-you...I know that...that sounds k-kinda awkward, b-but..." Haru stuttered; only to be cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. _"I never thought...he liked me...even though we haven't known each other very long..."_ The swimmer thought before deciding to intensify the kiss by licking Sasuke's lower lip.

Sasuke instinctively opened his mouth; allowing the other boy to explore the inside of his mouth. Sasuke was very close to letting a moan escape his throat when he felt Haru's tongue outline his; a violent blush had rushed across his face, but pushed that thought out of his mind.

They both pulled away at the same time; both out of breath and panting.

"S-sorry...I...I dunno w-what...came over me..." Haru said; still trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked with a smirk; also trying to catch his breath.

"Didn't I just say why?"

"Yeah...but...I kinda..." Sasuke said before stopping.

"You...you kinda what? Kinda liked it? What?"

"The second thing you asked..." Sasuke admitted.

"Seriously?!" Haru asked.

Sasuke slowly nodded; unsure of how the swimmer would take it.

Haru smiled. It's been a while since he'd smiled last, but it wasn't the person who he thought would make him smile.

"L-look...it's late...you should go to sleep." Sasuke said.

"I should let go then..." Haru said; sounding a bit disappointed before letting the gennin go.

Sasuke moved the hair away from Haru's forehead to kiss it. "Good night Haru." He whispered.

Haru's smile returned and he nodded. "Night...Sasuke..."

Sasuke left the room and shut the door behind him. He walked down to his room, got changed and went to sleep.

Haru stood in the middle of the room for a moment just staring off into space. _"That was like that time - when I was swimming alone...and Rin showed up."_ He thought; finally sitting on the bed. He decided to catch some sleep, but didn't want to sleep in his swim suit. He stood and walked over to the dresser. He opened one draw and saw some cloths. Haru decided to wear them...seen as how he'd probably staying there for a while. He walked back over to the bed and lied down and went to sleep.

He was peacefully floating on his back at the pool; cherry blossom petals falling on his chest every now and again in the pleasant breeze. He was trying to forget what had happened with a group of guys from the Samezuka swim team: They had beaten him down a bit before Rin stopped them.

"_How could they've been so...so...brutal...why me? Why not someone else?"_ Haru thought as he continued to float on the water's surface.

"Haru!"

Haru sunk under and came back up; he was expecting it to be Makuto, but the boy's voice was too different. He looked in the direction of the voice; only to see no one other than Rin.

Rin chuckled. "Sorry, did I disturb you...Haru?"

"No...not really..." Haru muttered.

"Still shaken from yesterday?"

Haru splashed water on his face; forgetting he had a cut on his face. He grimaced and hissed in pain.

"What?"

"I forgot I had cuts on my face..."

"Heh...need some help getting out?"

"I can do that on my own..." Haru said blushing slightly.

"Alright..."

Haru had gotten half-way out of the pool before falling back down.

"Haru!"

Haru hissed in pain as he glared at his arm.

"Do you need my help now?"

"Y-yeah..."

Rin helped Haru out of the pool and sat him down against the wall. "Why are you still swimming when you look like that?" He asked bluntly.

"It helps me to unwind...ya know...relax..."

"Yeah I hear ya...it helps me too, but I'd rather swim with someone like you instead."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Rin said with a warm smile...a smile Haru missed so much.

"I-I should get going..." Haru muttered as he stood up.

"Did you want me to walk ya home Haru?"

Haru nodded; his cheeks covered with a pink-ish tint to them.

"Alright then let's go."

"Right..."

They walk up to Haru's house and up to the front door.

"I'll see ya later ten Haru...if ya don't need anything else from me that is."

"I think I'll be fine on my own, but thanks Rin."

"Sure." Rin said before lifting Haru's bangs and kissed his forehead. "See ya Haru." He whispered.

Haru smiled. "See ya...Rin..."

Haru's eyes sprang open...why did he just have that kind of dream...about Rin? _"What am I doing?"_ Haru asked himself as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over at the clock that had been place next to his bed. _"It's almost 5:00 a.m. *sigh* what a pain."_ He thought as he got out of bed. He walked out into the hall (after opening the door) and stretched. The swimmer heard someone talking in Sasuke's room. Curious, Haru walked down the hall to Sasuke's room. He opened the door to see Sasuke curled up in a ball in bed; his body slightly quivering. Haru walked over and sat next to Sasuke.

"J-just leave me alone already..." Sasuke said; sounding so in pain.

Haru stayed silent; not sure if Sasuke knew he was there or he was sleep-talking.

"I don't want to be tortured anymore...just le'me go..."

Haru's eyes widened. _"How long has he been having THESE?"_ Haru shook Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! None of that is real! Snap out of it!" Haru pleaded.

Sasuke only flinched.

"Sasuke please wake up!" The swimmer continued to plead.

Sasuke shot up; his eyes wide with beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He was desperately trying to catch his breath as he clutched at his chest.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked before Sasuke wrapped his arms around the swimmer's waist. "S-Sasuke?"

"I'm so glad it's you Haru." Sasuke said; an innocent smile forming on his face.

"Why? I-it's just me?" Haru asked; his face turning a bright red.

Sasuke looked up; seeing Haru's bright red face, his face turned red as well. "I...I...uh...well...I just..."

"Just what?"

"I...don't really think I should say it..."

"Why not?"

"It's a little bit...uh...too...e-early..."

"Early? Too early to say what just say it...I'm not gonna over-react..."

"I...I kinda...kinda sorta...like you..."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, but I'd kinda understand if you didn't feel the same way..."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Huh?"

"I'd be stupid not to like you. You're a great guy Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent...his face clearly showing how happy he was...although it looked like he was embarrassed.

"It's too late to go back to sleep...why don't you and I go take a walk?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All you have is your swim suit..."

"You know any stores that open at this hour?"

"Not that I checked, but we can check together."

"Is it okay if I wear this stuff then?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Cool."

Sasuke got out of bed and grabbed a white zipper shirt and slipped it on; not even bothering to zip it up.

"Not even gonna bother zipping it?" Haru said with a small chuckle.

"Whose gonna see me?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"Good. Let's get going."

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Out On the Town

Sasuke slipped his high-tops on and threw a pair in Haru's direction. "Here catch."

Haru caught the shoes and slipped them on; tapping them on the floor to make sure that they fit.

"You ready?"

Haru looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going."

Sasuke opened the door; holding for Haru after walking outside.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

The two boys walked down the street that lead out of the complex; reaching the shops. With luck, the clothing store was open early that day.

"C'mon!" Sasuke said as he ran toward the door; gesturing for Haru to follow.

Haru ran after Sasuke soon after seeing the gennin's gesture.

They stopped running after reaching the door to the clothing store.

"So this is it?"

"Yup let's go in."

Haru nodded.

The two boys walked into the clothing store; Haru returning the favor by letting Sasuke go in first. Haru followed.

Sasuke stopped in front of the swimmer and put his arms out. "Pick your favorite." He said cracking a smile.

Haru smiled; seeing the racks and shelves full of cloths to try. "Wow...that's a lot of cloths."

"Go ahead Haru."

Haru walked over to a rack that was full of cool-looking T-shirts.

Sasuke walked over and helped Haru pick out a couple shirts. He picked out a black T-shirt with a dolphin on the front. He looked at the tag. _"Custom backside huh?"_ He thought as he turned to show it to Haru. "Hey Haru."

Haru turned to see Sasuke holding the dolphin T-shirt. His face immediately lit up.

"You like it?"

"Why don't you try it on?"

"Okay." Haru said as Sasuke handed him the shirt. He walked into the changing stall and tried the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. _"It's a perfect fit...how did he know?"_ Haru thought before being snapped from his thoughts by Sasuke.

"How does it fit Haru?"

Haru opened the door. "What do ya think?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wow...heh...nice...how does it fit?"

"It fits perfectly. How'd you know?"

"I guessed." Sasuke said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nice guess then."

"Hehe thanks." Sasuke said with a chuckle. _"He's the same size as me...maybe he's the age too then, but I could be wrong." _Sasuke thought as he unconsciously stared at where Haru's abs slightly show.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

"What are you staring at?" Haru asked as he looked down at where Sasuke had been staring. "Where you staring at my abs?"

Sasuke's face turned a little red. "K-kinda..." He admitted.

Haru giggled. "Cute."

"Did you wanna get that shirt or not...?" Sasuke asked as his head turned away a little; his face still red.

"Sure."

"Then go take it off."

"Haru just grabbed his shirt and walked out. "Hold this."

"B-but..."

"Just gimmie a sec." He said as he quickly took the dolphin shirt off.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare as the dolphin shirt came off; reveling muscular tan-ish skin.

Haru switched shirts with Sasuke and put his bed shirt on. "Okay..." The swimmer said; turning his attention to the red-faced gennin. "What?"

"S-sorry...I-I'm just..."

"Having your little fantasies are we Sasuke?"

"I-I-I never..."

Haru lifted an eyebrow at his friend.

"Okay...okay, yeah...I was..."

Haru laughed and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and walked back over to the shirts.

They found Haru five shirts and a couple pairs of pants and even a sweatshirt. They went to the check-out counter to pay for the clothes. The lady started to bag the cloths as she rung them up to be paid for. She found the dolphin shirt last. "Um sir?" She said tapping Haru on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to customize this shirt?"

"I can do that?"

"Yes you can." She said showing him the tag.

"I-I'd love to."

"What would you like me to put of the back?"

"Could you give me a second to draw it of I may?"

"Of course." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." Haru said with a smile.

The woman at the register gave him a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Do you need anything else?"

"Uh not now, but thanks anyway." Haru said with a gentle smile.

Haru started to sketch out a dolphin. He then started to sketch a wolf on the other side. The drawing started to look like a yin and yang symbol.

Sasuke looked over Haru's shoulder and saw the picture. _"Wow...he's a great artist."_ He thought as he watched Haru finish his sketch.

"Could I have these colors please?" The swimmer asked pointing at a list of colors he made.

"Of course." The woman said before crouching. He stood back up with the colors that Haru had asked for.

Haru quickly finished the drawing with color. "Here."

"Thank you. Wait here please. This won't take too long." She said before walking over to a machine. She placed the drawing on the scanner and the shirt in the tray below the scanner.

Sasuke and Haru watched as the lady pressed the 'start' button. The machine started scanning the picture; leaving a finished picture on the shirt.

"_There was something I wouldn't let you see Sasuke, but you'll see it soon."_ Haru thought as the cashier walked back over with the shirt.

Sasuke paid for the cloths and grabbed the bags.

Haru took a couple bags from Sasuke so that he wasn't carrying all of them.

"Thank you."

"No Sasuke, thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, you're a really great artist."

"Aw thank you."

"You can keep the shoes by the way...if they fit."

"Yeah they fit...thank you..."

"You say that too much." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"You MAKE me say it too much." Haru laughed.

They walked down the street into the Uchiha complex.

Sasuke unlocked the door and they walked inside and to Haru's room.

They put Haru's cloths on the floor in front of the dresser.

"We should get dressed...like actually dressed." Sasuke said putting the last bag on the floor.

"Yeah." Haru agreed.

Sasuke heard his cell phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

_*Hey Sasuke. I was out for an early morning walk and saw you with some other kid. What are you doing up and out so early, and who was the kid that you were with?*_ The man questioned on the other end.

"Well first off: the 'kid' I was with?"

_*Yeah?*_

"His name is Haruka Nanese. He's from another world. He came here through a mysterious portal, and he's going to be staying with me until that portal reappears."

_*Well that answers those questions, but why were you and Haruka out so early?*_

"He needed cloths so we went to see if the clothing store was open and it was...so we kinda bought him some."

_*Oh I see...*_

"One question sensei?"

_*Sure.*_

"Why are you being so protective all the sudden?"

_*I'm just asking Sasuke. You said you wanted a parent figure...well here you go: I'll be your father figure.*_

"S-seriously?!" Sasuke asked with a bright smile; catching the attention of Haru who was putting his cloths away.

_*Seriously.*_

"Well I gotta go...I should be getting ready for today's training."

_*Right, well then I'll talk to you later Sasuke.*_

"Kay, see ya." Sasuke said before hanging up.

Haru shut the last draw of the dresser. "Who was that?"

"It was my sensei."

"Oh. What'd he say that made you so happy?"

"Oh it was something about what we had talked about a couple days ago."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No...no need."

Haru shrugged. "Alright then."

Sasuke looked at the clock. "It's 6:30 already?"

Haru looked at the clock as well. "Huh...I guess it is. Why is this the time you normally wake up at?"

"No I wake up around 7:45."

"Oh."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"D you have mackerel?"

"Yeah. Did you want that?"

"Yes please."

"Kay. Meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay. Wait Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned. "Yeah."

"What about getting dressed?"

"I'll get dressed and then I'll grill your mackerel."

"Kay."

Sasuke walked down the hall into his room and changed into clothes that he'd normally wear one day for training.

Haru decided to wear a zipper shirt that Sasuke bought him that had a dolphin on the back. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He said turning slightly; seeing the dolphin head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Sasuke's Training Day - Haru's Secret Jutsu

Haru walked out of his room to see Sasuke fixing his forehead protector. He smiled at the fact that Sasuke was just blindly walking forward fixing some parts of his clothing.

Sasuke ended up bumping into Haru. He looked up from what he was doing to see Haru's sapphires. "H-Haru...I...uh...sorry..."

Haru smiled. "It's okay; just watch where you're going next time." He teased.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing?" Sasuke teased back; making both of them laugh. Sasuke's phone buzzed in his pocket; making him jump a little. He pulled the phone out to see that Naruto had texted him.

_- Hey. Kakashi-sensei told me that we're going to meet on the bridge today._

_-Naruto_

Sasuke put his cell phone back in his pocket and nodded for Haru to follow.

Haru nodded and followed the gennin down the hall to the kitchen. "Who was it?"

"It was the same guy who was with me the day that I first met you which was...uh...oh yeah - yesterday."

"His name was Naruto right?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's right."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Well I was going to make you that mackerel I promised, and I have no idea what I'm going to eat yet...so I guess I'll start by grilling your mackerel." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I could make you something if you want me to." Haru suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea...sure, knock yourself out."

Haru walked over to a pantry door and looked inside. He reached in and grabbed some ingredients.

Sasuke was too busy grilling Haru's mackerel to notice what Haru was doing for his breakfast. He quickly glanced over to see Haru stirring a bowl. His head tilted. "What are you making?"

"I can't tell you. Pay attention to what you're doing or it'll burn." Haru said looking up from the bowl.

Sasuke looked back at the mackerel and quickly flipped it; occasionally adding pepper, salt, and other spices to add flavor.

Haru had been making Sasuke a traditional breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon (figuring he'd need a lot of energy for the day). He heard Sasuke turn the grill off. He looked over to see Sasuke grabbing a plate and tongs; even though he couldn't see the grilled mackerel.

Sasuke walked away from the plate to grab something to go with the mackerel (to drink).

Haru had finished making Sasuke's breakfast, but before he could go and take a peek at his mackerel, Sasuke walked back over to the plate and put a glass down. He walked over and put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder; looking at the perfectly cooked fish. "That looks amazing..." Haru said inhaling the scent of the fish. "What did you put on it?"

"Pepper, salt, and other spices...ya know...to add flavor..." Sasuke said with a warm smile. "What did you want with this fish?"

"Whadoya have?"

"I have water, apple juice, orange juice, and milk."

"I'll just have water...I'm not really that picky."

"Oh really?" Sasuke teased.

"Yes really." Haru mimicked.

"Alright then. There ya go: one grilled mackerel and water." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I sounded like a waiter."

Haru snickered. "You kinda did."

"Do you want this or not?" Sasuke asked; still laughing a bit.

"Yes I do please. Your food is on the table."

Sasuke looked over and saw the plate that Haru had prepared for him and smiled. "Thanks." Sasuke said as he sat down at the table. _"You even got the drink I was going to get myself right..."_ Sasuke thought with a smile.

Haru sat down; his eyes glowing with anticipation (probably to taste his grilled mackerel).

"Go ahead...try it and tell me how I did." Sasuke said.

"You too."

Both Sasuke and Haru tried their food. Both had the same reaction. _"Oh. My. God."_ They both thought; their eyes widened.

Haru looked over at Sasuke; a blush creeping across his cheeks. _"If he lives alone, how does he know how to cook like this?"_ Haru asked himself as he looked into Sasuke's obsidian orbs.

Sasuke looked over at Haru; feeling like he's being watched. _"I understand how simple this sort of thing is, but how does he make it taste so good?"_ Sasuke wondered as he locked eye contact with the swimmer sitting across from him.

"Well?" Haru asked after swallowing.

"It's amazing!" Sasuke said; his eye full of light. "What about that mackerel? How'd I do?"

"I never thought to put all this stuff that you had put on this to make it taste so good...it tastes better than when I make it. Thank you..."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It tastes amazing...bottom line..."

"It was no trouble."

"If I may?"

"Hm?"

"If you live alone, how'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh that's simple - my mother left her old recipes, so I'd practice with those."

"Oh nice."

The two talked and finished their breakfast.

Sasuke phone buzzed again. "Who ever could it be?" He said pulling his phone out.

_-Are you on your way over?_

_-Sakura_

Sasuke started typing on his phone.

_-Yes. I was just finishing my breakfast if that's okay._

_-Sasuke_

"Naruto again?"

"No. It was my other team mate - Sakura Haruno."

"Ah...what's she like?"

"Annoying, smart, and probably above all - strong spirited." Sasuke said as he slipped his cell phone back into is pocket. "Now...shall we get going?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Haru answered with a nod and a smile.

Sasuke phone buzzed once again; making Sasuke sigh. "What now?" He asked sound annoyed. He stopped to look at the text.

_-I was just wondering, but okay then. See ya in a bit._

_-Sakura_

"Sakura again?"

Sasuke nodded and sighed and opened the front door.

"If she annoys you so much then why'd you give her your number?" Haru asked as he and Sasuke walked outside.

"It was required because we're on the same team so we need to stay in contact with each other in case one of us knows something that the others don't." Sasuke answered as he locked the door.

"Ah...okay...I understand now." Haru said nodding as he and Sasuke started for the bridge.

They walked down the street to the bridge; only to be stopped by a group of young girls; not yet graduated from the academy. "Sasuke-kun! Can we have your autograph please?"

"I...I uh...I guess so..."

The group of girls squealed and grabbed pens.

"I-I don't know how you want me to do this...uh..." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his neck.

They formed a line. "How 'bout this?" The first girl in line asked.

"Uh...o-okay..." Sasuke said; feeling kinda awkward after a while of being asked the question - 'can you sign...?'

Haru watched a laughed a little as Sasuke gave autographs to the young girls in training to become a ninja.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" The girls squealed.

"Yeah sure..." Sasuke sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He walked back over to Haru.

"Fans of yours?"

"Sadly..."

"You don't like fans?"

"Not really...they make me feel awkward..."

"Is that why you were stuttering and scratching that back of your head and neck?"

"Pretty much, but let's get going."

"Yeah."

They walked to the bridge to see Naruto and Sakura waiting for their sensei still.

"Kakashi late again?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah, as usual."

"You'd think he'd learn after a while..." Sakura added.

There was a puff of smoke; catching the attention of the four.

They turned around to see Kakashi perching on an arch way.

Kakashi smiled. "Hey guys."

Sasuke leaned against the rail and sighed.

Haru just sat down at Sasuke's feet.

Kakashi jumped down from his perch. "So. Are you guys ready for your training today?"

"Quick question sensei."

"What is it?"

"Why are you late most of the time?"

"Most of the time?!" Naruto asked. "Uh Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"When has Kakashi-sensei ever been on time for training?"

"You had taken the day off, and he had shown up on time. Right Sakura?"

"Right."

"See?"

"Alright, alright I get it already." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes...Sakura?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh guys, this is Haruka Nanese."

"Hi Haruka. My name's Sakura Haruno." Sakura said holding her hand out.

"Hi...you can just call me Haru..." He said shaking her hand.

"Hi there Haru." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hi...nice to meet you...Kakashi is it?" Haru said as he held his hand out.

"That's right. Nice to meet you as well." Kakashi said as he shook Haru's hand. "Now as I was going to say, Sasuke, I'm usually late because normally I'm thinking about what we'd do for training."

"Oh...alright..." Sasuke said with a sigh. _"He's hiding something..."_ The gennin thought.

"We're going to the lake for training today, so if you forgot your swim suits then I suggest you meet at the lake after getting it. Alright?"

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Sasuke and Haru went back to Sasuke's house to grab their swim suits.

"Where's yours Haru?"

Haru lifted his shirt slightly; allowing Sasuke to see a black swim suit rim.

"Oh okay."

"What about you? Are you wearing yours right now?" Haru asked as he pointed to Sasuke's cargo shorts.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Nice. Let's go."

"Right."

The two boys left for the lake to meet everyone else.

"Hey there they are!" Sakura pointed out; catching Naruto and Kakashi's attention.

"Hey Sasuke, Haru."

"Hey sensei."

"Kakashi."

"H-hi Sasuke..." Sakura said; a faint blush spreading across her face.

"Hey Sakura."

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your swim suit?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm wearing it underneath my cloths."

"Oh. Alright."

"Alright you guys listen up." Kakashi said.

"First off, I need to have a word with you, Haru."

Haru nodded.

Kakashi lead Haru away from the three gennin.

"What did you need Kakashi."

"Well this isn't going to make sense at first, but you'll understand when I show you what I need you to do..." Kakashi started.

"What does it have to do with?"

Kakashi made a scroll appear. "This..."

"What is that?"

The man opened the scroll and showed Haru what was inside.

"What does it mean 'everything will be learned when signs meet energy'?"

"It's the key to learning jutsu."

"Jutsu? You mean like what Sasuke does?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm talking about."

"So why does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to take this scroll, keep it with you, and meet me tomorrow with Sasuke at the training field; he'll show you where you need to go. He'll take you to the training field and then I'll give him the rest of the day off until I call him."

"So what'll I be doing with you tomorrow at the training field?"

"I'm going to teach you how to perform jutsu."

"Why?"

"Seen as how you'll be staying with Sasuke for a while, and he trains with his team mates and myself, he'll probably want you to tag along, I don't want you to be sitting around bored, and learning jutsu will help you fit in around here so that nothing is as awkward as it would be if you didn't know any jutsu at all."

"Oh...I see...alright then, but I should probably tell you I wouldn't be bored here."

"Why's that?"

"There's a body of water and I'm a swimmer."

"Alright then."

Haru and Kakashi walked back to the other three who were waiting instruction.

"Alright you three..." Kakashi started. "I want all three of you to sit on the water and practice chakra concentration."

"That's it?!" Sakura questioned.

"Yes 'that's it'. Unless you have something better in mind?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was unzipping his shirt.

Haru had also turned his attention to Sasuke as he silently watched as Sasuke took his shirt off along with his wrist guards, forehead protector, and his shoes. He watched as Sasuke placed everything in a neat pile in the grass; putting his shoes next to everything else.

"Wait! Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What about Haru?"

Kakashi looked over at the swimmer; his shirt already off and working on taking his pants off. "I think he'll be fine Naruto, don't worry about him."

Naruto looked over at Haru again; only to be shocked when He saw that Haru had been wearing his swim suit under his cloths; his cloths neatly folded on the ground next to his shoes. "What the-?" Naruto said. "Uh...Haru?"

Haru looked over at Naruto. "Yeah?"

"Were you always wearing your swim suit under your cloths?"

"No...I put them on under my cloths when Sasuke and I went to get our swim suits...why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

"Alright." Haru said with a shrug before walking into the water and immediately took a large breath and went under; trying not to disturb Sasuke.

Sasuke was quietly sitting on the water's surface; eyes closed, calm breathing, and extremely motionless.

Sakura and Naruto found themselves staring at how at peace Sasuke looked while he was out there in the middle alone. "He's awful quiet..." Sakura whispered.

"He's always like that when he concentrates Sakura." Naruto whispered back.

Kakashi looked at the two gennin. "Shhh. Let him concentrate." The jounin said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry..." They whispered back.

As Haru swam around underwater; he looked up to see how calm Sasuke looked as he sat in the surface. _"He's very calm about that...maybe...he's thinking about something perhaps?"_ He thought as he watched Sasuke's steady breathing pattern. _"Quiet, calm, steady...motionless, and very mysterious...are all the things that come to mind when I see him like that."_ He thought before reaching a wall and swimming up for air. He breached the surface; trying to be as quiet as possible, but still trying to get air into his lungs. Still trying so hard not to disturb his friend he took a deep breath and went back underwater.

Sasuke opened one eye to see Haru swiftly maneuvering under the clear water; seeing how the swimmer was barely using his hands at all. _"Wow...he's not even using his hands much and he can still swim like that?!"_ Sasuke thought as he found himself staring into the water just watching Haru swim. _"He kinda reminds me of a dolphin...hm...maybe that's why he likes dolphins so much."_

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. _"He doesn't seem to be in deep thought anymore, but he's still sitting on the waters surface. I guess I underestimated how much control you've gained Sasuke."_

Sasuke stood and sighed.

The other three watched as Sasuke immediately sank into the water afterwards.

"Wow...that much control?" Sakura said.

"He's gotten better I must say." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know you could do that when you have control of your chakra!" Naruto said; sounding a bit excited.

"You...you didn't?" Sakura asked.

"No. Did you know you could do that?"

"Well I figured that because you can concentrate to walk on water, you can also start to slowly but calmly lose control of your chakra causing you to sink because there's not enough chakra to hold you up." Sakura explained.

"Huh...I never thought of it that way..." Naruto said looking back to the lake.

"That was very nicely explained Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke decided to swim around with Haru for a bit...well at least that's what it _started_ as.

Haru watched from one spot as Sasuke swam underwater.

Sasuke wasn't watching were he was swimming and accidentally banged into Haru. He turned to see the swimmers sapphire orbs staring strait into his obsidian ones; making a faint blush cross his cheeks.

Haru smiled. He mouthed 'I have an idea.' to Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head in curiosity.

Haru wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

Sasuke put a finger up as if to say 'wait.'

Haru let go.

Sasuke swam up to get air.

Haru followed.

"Oh, Haru, Sasuke, I totally forgot you two were there." Sakura said as she stood from the center of the lake; she'd been concentrating the entire time that she's forgotten that Haru and her team mates were still there.

"At least we know now that you were completely concentrated on your chakra." Kakashi said with a small laugh.

"When will it be my turn sensei?"

"In a moment Naruto, don't worry you'll get our turn." Kakashi said before turning to Sakura. "Are you going to call it a day for now Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure. Naruto can have his turn now. Besides, I was starting to feel a little tired anyways."

"Good." Kakashi said before turning to Naruto. The jounin nodded to the young gennin; making a goofy smile crawl onto his face.

Sasuke and Haru took deep breaths and went back under the water before Naruto could step onto the lake; also making sure that he wouldn't see them.

Naruto walked out to the middle of the lake and sat down to concentrate.

Almost immediately, Haru pulled Sasuke into his arms and placed his lips on the Uchiha's.

Sasuke couldn't help but kiss the swimmer back, after all - he was a good kisser.

The two started to sink from lack of oxygen; only until they hit the bed of the lake did they realize that they needed to go up and get air. They quickly swam up to the surface. They breached the surface gasping for air.

Sasuke coughed a little from the lack of air in his lungs.

Kakashi looked down at the panting gennin. "Are ya okay there Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see his confused sensei. "Huh? Oh...uh...yeah...I'm fine."

The man lifted an eye brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright..." Kakashi said. He went to walk away, but instead found him self looking from Haru to Sasuke and back to Haru again. _"Hm...something's up between those two...and I'm gonna figure out what before someone gets hurt...especially Sasuke."_ The jounin thought before actually walking away.

"So what do we do now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Hm...I wasn't expecting you three to finish so early so I didn't plan anything. I guess training is over for today. You three can have the rest of the day off."

"Okay." Sasuke said as he put his cloths back on (after getting dried off of course).

Haru walked over to the pile of cloths and put them on (also getting dried off).

Naruto walked over to Haru. "So...what you gonna do the rest of the day?"

"I was going to hang out with Sasuke. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Did you wanna maybe hang out with me instead?"

"Huh? Uh...I...uh...no thanks, but thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? It'd be a lot of fun." Naruto said wiggling his eye brows.

Haru backed away slightly; only to bang into Sasuke. He turned to see the boy with a confused face.

"Le'me take care of this..." Sasuke whispered moving Haru out of the way. "Naruto...what are you doing?"

"I was trying to become friends with Haru that's all." He said with a shrug.

"Well there are other ways to go about it." Sasuke with a glare.

"Alright, alright I get it. Well I'll see you two later I guess."

Sakura walked up to Haru and Sasuke. "Hey you two." She said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Hi Sakura..." Haru mumbled.

"So what're you two gonna do the rest of the day?"

"I dunno..." Haru and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other; only to look away with very dim blushes across their faces.

Sakura didn't notice either if the boys' blushing. "Well alright then, but if you wanna hang out just text me." She said with a smile before she walked away.

"Y-yeah...sure..." Haru mumbled.

Sasuke looked over to see that Kakashi had disappeared. _"He didn't take too long to run off..."_ Sasuke thought as he looked around.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi didn't take long to run off don't ya think?"

Haru looked around. "Oh yeah...he IS gone...that was quick..."

"Well let's get out of here."

"Right." Haru said before leaving the training field with Sasuke.

Kakashi watched from a tree; undiscovered by the two boys. _"I WILL find out what is up between you two..."_ He thought as he jumped from tree to tree; trying not to be caught by the two boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** - thoughts and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

The Rest of the Day off - Kakashi the Spy

Haru and Sasuke walked down the sidewalk; watching carts and small buggies go by.

Sasuke sighed

"What?"

"Nothing; it's really nice out though." Sasuke said as he looked up at the clear sky.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

Haru pulled Sasuke over to a wall. "Was it something I did? Was it what happened at the lake?"

"I-I'm just confused..."

"Confused about what, Sasuke?"

"Why you like me that much. I mean I'm noting special, but yet...you show in so many ways that you like me. Why?"

"I never really knew myself, but there was, and still is, something about you that made me feel so comfortable around you, and I kinda started to like you...I know that sounds really crazy, but that's how I feel about you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _"That's...that's how I feel about him, but...how am I supposed to say it now?"_ Sasuke thought. "I feel the same way about you too, Haru...even if I can't say the same kinda thing you said...you basically described my feelings while describing yours at the same time..." Sasuke said looking away slightly; his face turning a light red.

Kakashi stood above them on a rooftop; eavesdropping on the two boys' conversation. When he heard nothing he decided to peek down to see what they were doing, but he saw that they were gone. _"How could they've gotten by me? Well...at least I found out what I wanted to know..."_ Kakashi thought before going home. Once he got home he took out his cell phone to see that he had received a message from Naruto.

_Hey sensei, I was wondering, do knew what was going on between Sasuke and Haru? They've been acting a bit weird since the day after Haru showed up here...well anyways just please tell me if you know...I need to make sure I don't make a mistake here._

_-Naruto_

Kakashi smiled and replied.

_Yeah I know, but I don't Sasuke would appreciate it if I told you._

_-Kakashi_

Naruto made a quick response back.

_Please sensei? I promise not to tell anyone about it. I just wanna know because...I uh...I kinda like Sasuke, and if he likes Haru then I don't wanna mess up and try to ask him out...I don't want Sasuke to be mad at me._

_-Naruto_

Kakashi sighed.

_Then don't ask him out..._

_-Kakashi_

Another quick response.

_He likes Haru?_

_-Naruto_

Kakashi started to feel bad for Naruto, but he replied anyway.

_Yup...I'm sorry...If you tried to ask him out he'd probably end up saying no._

_-Kakashi_

Naruto replied again.

_Then maybe there's a way to make them hate each other._

_-Naruto_

Kakashi's eyes widened; he'd never think that Naruto would want to hurt Sasuke like that just to be with him.

_If you try to do that I WILL tell them the truth: that you're just trying to make them hate each other for your own selfish reasons. I won't let you hurt Sasuke like that...even IF you want to be with him. He won't want to be with someone who's selfish!_

_-Kakashi_

Kakashi was met with another response.

_Hurt him? How would I hut him if I just wanna be with him?_

_-Naruto_

Kakashi sighed in irritation. _"How can he really be THIS clueless?"_ He thought to himself.

_He has feelings for Haru. If you try to make them hate each other then both of them are going to get hurt. Sasuke would want to go out with ANYONE afterwards because he'd probably still have feelings for Haru. You really don't understand the concept on love do you?_

_-Kakashi_

_I guess I don't, but doesn't it count for something that I really care about him?_

_-Naruto_

_If you really care about him, as you claim, then you'll let him go with whoever he wants to be with, and in this case, it's Haru._

_-Kakashi_

_Okay fine...Sasuke can be with Haru...even though I'd rather he be with me...I'll let him go with Haru._

_-Naruto_

Kakashi knew that Naruto was a little hurt from seeing his sensei's message, but he knew that Naruto could let Sasuke stay with Haru and that's what counted the most.

_Glad to hear it, but don't feel bad Naruto. I understand how much you wanna be with Sasuke, but there are just some things that aren't meant to happen._

_-Kakashi_

_Okay. Thanks sensei._

_-Naruto_

_No problem Naruto._

_-Kakashi_

Meanwhile, Haru decided to take Sasuke to the beach; making sure it was a surprise.

"Haru where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"C'mon couldn't you give me a hint?"

"There's water involved."

"Are we going back to the lake?"

"Nope."

"The forest spring?"

"I have no idea where that is, but no."

"Are you taking me to the docks?"

"Again, I have no idea where that is so no."

Sasuke was silent; thinking of other places that have to do with water. "Are we going back to my house?"

"Is there water?"

"Yeah...but what kind of water are we talking about here?"

"A body of water."

"Then yes...there is water there."

"Where?"

"The bathroom, but why would we be going there?"

"We're not, but that was a good guess. Keep guessing, but I have to warn you: we're almost there so I'll give you two more guesses."

"Are we going back to the training ground? There's a river there."

"Nope. One more guess left."

"Uh..." Sasuke said thinking.

"Too late!" Haru whispered into his ear.

"Whadoya mean too late?"

Haru wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed his neck.

"H-Haru...W-where were you taking me?"

"Oh right...sorry." He said taking Sasuke's forehead protector off of his eyes.

Sasuke saw a see shore and smiled. He looked back at Haru. "The beach?"

Haru nodded and handed the foreheads protector back to the boy.

Sasuke tied back onto his forehead where it belonged.

Haru grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

"Y-you could warn me ya know..." Sasuke said with a sheepish smile; his face a bright red.

"I know...I choose not to though...to keep you on your toes." Haru said with a sly smile.

"Heh...alright...then I guess I'll have to keep you on YOUR toes too." Sasuke said returning the sly smile.

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah really!"

Haru decided to keep the Uchiha from talking anymore and kissed him long, hard, and in a loving way. He pulled away after a while; leaving the two of them breathless. "Shhh...you...you talk too much..." The swimmer said; still trying to catch him breath.

Sasuke smiled. "Its how you know I'm still alive." Sasuke said; also trying to catch his breath.

Haru smiled. "Good point..."

"So...why did you bring me here again?" Sasuke asked; easing his breathing pattern.

Haru took Sasuke's hand. "Follow me."

"I kinda have no choice." Sasuke said; one eyebrow raised as pointed at Haru's hand holding his.

"Alright smartass...just follow me."

"Okay."

Haru lead Sasuke to the farthest side of the beach to show him a fort made of leaves, trees, and destroyed sails (that weren't torn bad enough not to use).

Sasuke looked at Haru with a confused yet happy look. "What are you planning?"

"Just follow me okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright I'll humor you."

"You won't be saying that for long, trust me." Haru said as he lead Sasuke into the beach fort.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (**_**Italic**_** – thoughts and dreams, and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now: ****Guy x Guy**** so ****YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Romance on the Beach – Camping for the Night

Haru moves what blocks the entry way.

Sasuke looked inside; a fiery blush rushes onto his face. "B-but...I-I t-thought..." Sasuke stuttered.

Haru chuckled. "Are you planning on attempting to finish those sentences at any point today Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent.

Haru looked at Sasuke's face and saw the deep red blush. He laughed. "Aw what's the matter huh? Cat got your tongue? Speechless much?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Hehe well don't just stand there, come inside." Haru said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him in before anyone saw. Haru pulled Sasuke into his arms; making the gennin blush.

"H-Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I was hoping for a little something..." Haru said before pinning Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke's face went completely red. "S-something l-like w-what? Sasuke stuttered.

Haru leaned down and kissed the Uchiha's lips while putting a hand up his shirt; only to find Sasuke's abs.

Sasuke let a small moan escape his throat at the feeling on Haru's hand caressing his abs.

Haru smirked as he pulled away. "Was that a moan I heard?"

Sasuke nodded shakily.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...I'm not all too comfortable with this..."

Haru let him sit up. "Would it be helpful if you were on top of me?"

"I guess we could try it..."

Haru nodded and lied down; pulling Sasuke on top of him. "This better?"

"Much better."

Haru smiled. "Good." He said before slowly pulling the Uchiha's shirt up.

Sasuke took the swimmer's hint and slid his shirt over his head. He tugged at Haru's shirt in return.

Haru pulled his shirt over his head and decided to pull at the rim of the ninja's pants, slowly pulling them down.

"H-Haru..." Sasuke moaned.

Haru smirked and pulled the ninja's pants down below his waist; only to have his plans go to slight waste when he sees Sasuke's boxers. "Ugh…must you make this so hard for me?" He teased. He decided to flip them both over so he could get a better view of the raven haired boy.

"I-it was kinda better when you were on top." Sasuke said with some-what of a confident smirk.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Haru asked as he lifted an eye brow. He continue to slide the boy's pants off.

"Did you need help?" Sasuke teased.

"H-help?! I-I thought…" Haru said before stopping.

"Who's stuttering now?" Sasuke asked with a confident smirk (well…it's confident now).

Haru looked surprised: he had never thought that, after acting so shy and timid when it comes to something like this, Sasuke would show such confidence. "Well, well, well, aren't we the confident one." He said before kissing him.

"I have my moments." The gennin said with a smirk after pulling away (for the time it took him to say what he did).

"I can see that." Haru said in a teasing way. He started to inch his fingers toward Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke's eyes followed Haru's fingers. "Tryin' your luck huh?"

Haru looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "I-I uh…yeah…" He blushed.

Sasuke grabbed Haru's hand and entwined his fingers with Haru's.

Haru lightly smiled. _"He's trying to stop me…what does he know that I NEED to know..."_ He thought as he looked into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"_I think he knows what I'm trying to do...this doesn't look good for either of us...why doesn't he feel that there's someone close...and this person doesn't feel like they'd be very pleasant..."_ Sasuke thought as worry filled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming...and they don't feel friendly..." Sasuke whispered.

Haru stood; helping Sasuke up. He hid nearest to the entrance.

Sasuke felt the intruder coming closer; feeling her intention to kill and her anger building up inside her. He gulped, but then realized that this feeling was only Sakura, but why was she angry? He walked out before Haru could stop him. "Sakura?"

"What're you doing out here?"

"I was just gonna ask you that same question..."

"I was looking for you and saw that." She said pointing at the structure that Haru made. "So why are you out here?"

"Haru wanted to show me this, and then we were gonna sleep out here for a night."

"Why? That sounds silly."

"We were gonna try it...it's a lot like camping, but on a beach...with no one else around..."

"Oh okay. I understand now..." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke smiles; hearing Haru come out from the structure and walk up next to him.

"What goes on?"

"Sakura was looking for me and was wondering why we were out here; I explained everything to her."

"Oh...cool."

Sakura looked confused at Haru and Sasuke. "What's going on here?"

Sasuke looked at Haru.

Haru nodded; making Sakura even more confused.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura...there isn't any easy way to say this, but-"

"I know exactly what it is that you're gonna say..." Sakura started before she kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I understand...you don't need to say it anymore." She smiled and left.

Sasuke was speechless...Sakura...Sakura of _all_ people understood what he was going to say and didn't overreact to it...she was _fine_ with it! He found himself watching Sakura leave, and for some reason he felt an ache in his chest...like he should go after her. He looked at Haru; looking just as worried as he was, but he knew that Haru was worried that he'd lose Sasuke to Sakura...by the skin of her teeth. He decided to run after her. "Sakura wait!"

Sakura turned to see her crush running after her. "What is it?"

Sasuke stopped and caught his breath. "I...I wanted to say that Haru and I are just here for today, but if you wanna come next time just ask...okay?"

The pink haired girl's emerald eyes seemed to light up with excitement. "Really?! You mean it Sasuke?!"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled and blushed. "Thank you so much Sasuke...it feels good to hear that." She said as she hugged him.

Sasuke decided to hug back (for who knows _what_ reason).

Sakura pulled back and smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks for letting me know...I thought for a second that you two where...ya know...dating..." She said. She had whispered the last word in his ear before walking away.

"Y-yeah...no problem..." Sasuke said before walking back to Haru.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno...I had a weird feeling in my chest about how she was walking away...something felt off and I didn't want her to feel bad. She's my team mate and if she's sad everyone else notices...I'd feel too bad about it..."

Haru put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay. I get it."

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Did you really wanna sleep in there? It could get pretty cold down here without warmth." Haru joked.

Sasuke smirked. "Very funny Haru."

"I know...that's why I said it."

"Gather fire wood. I'll light it." The gennin said.

Haru nodded and did as he was told.

Sasuke waited for Haru to come back, and soon enough he did.

Haru came back with a very large pile of drift wood. "It might still be a bit wet, but can you still make that work is the question."

Sasuke walked over to the pile of drift wood and formed hand signs. He let out a large ball of fire onto the drift wood; igniting it with a burning heat.

Haru watched as the wood pile burst into flames. _"Wow...so powerful...much like you Sasuke..."_ The swimmer thought as he watched the ball of fire dissolve into thin air; Sasuke had finished lighting the fire, but he was forming more hand signs.

"What are you doing now?"

"You'll see...just wait a sec..." Sasuke said before shutting his eyes. With a blast of white smoke, their stuff appeared in front of them.

"There. How do ya like that?"

Haru was amazed. "That was amazing...I-I've never seen something like that before..."

"If you stay long enough you'll get used to it." Sasuke said with a gentle smile.

Haru saw the kindness in Sasuke's smile as the flames illuminated his tan-ish skin. He caught himself starring at the boy and stopped himself.

"What?"

Haru blushed a little. "I-I uh...I kinda can't stop starring...at you I mean..."

Sasuke blushed and smiled. "At me? Are you sure?"

Haru nodded.

"Huh...me..."

"What about it? You're beautiful." Haru said before he realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Sasuke blushed more as his eyes widened. "W-what did you say Haru?"

"I-I said that y-you're beautiful..." He said inching toward him.

"Really? You think so?"

Haru scratched the back of his neck and nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Ya know...you're pretty good lookin' too." He said with a smirk.

Haru chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I mean look at you. You're well built, your eyes are gorgeous, and you've got great style..." Sasuke said before trailing off.

Haru's face was pretty much as red as the fan on the back of Sasuke's shirt. "I-I get it...Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked over at the red faced swimmer and smiled. "Your face is so red..."

"I know..."

Sasuke's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked to see who had texted him.

_Hey it's Naruto! I need to talk to you tomorrow, and I'll tell you what I need to talk to you about tomorrow so don't ask right now okay?_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke sighed.

"Who as it?"

"Naruto. He says he has to talk to me about something tomorrow, but he won't tell me what he needs to talk about; which is pretty weird."

"I'll say..."

Sasuke replied.

_*Sigh* fine. This better be worth my time or I'll have your head._

_-Sasuke_

Naruto replied back rather quickly.

_Don't worry Sasuke I promise it'll be worth your time._

_-Naruto_

Sasuke replied back just as fast.

_It's not that I'm worried you idiot. I just don't wanna waste my time on something stupid._

_-Sasuke_

Naruto replied back for the last time.

_Ok, ok fine I get it. I won't waste your time with this._

_-Naruto_

Sasuke sighed and turned off his phone.

Haru snatched Sasuke's phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Just because you put it in your back pocket doesn't mean that I'm not gonna take it back..." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Haru smirked back. "Good luck with that then." He joked.

"Thank you..." He said before snatching his phone back from Haru's back pocket; catching the swimmer off guard.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the luck." He said as he put his phone in his kunai holster.

"_Damn!"_ Haru thought as he watched Sasuke put the phone away.

Haru's sapphire orbs met Sasuke's onyx orb. He took Sasuke's hand and pulled him closer.

Sasuke blushed; seeing the brightness of Haru's eyes.

Haru leaned into Sasuke and pressed his lips against the boy's.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed and he decided to kiss back.

Haru licked Sasuke's lower lip; making Sasuke instinctively open his mouth for boy to explore.

Sasuke let a moan escape from his throat as Haru's tongue caressed his own.

Haru let his tongue wander in the ninja's mouth; every now and again hearing a moan escape from the boy's throat as he moved his hands around under his shirt.

Sasuke felt his face and ears get hot as he and Haru pulled away.

Haru chuckled at the sight of Sasuke's bright red face.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face and ears are really red."

Sasuke hid his face in Haru's chest.

"Hey c'mon it's cute."

"I don't want to look cute." Sasuke said; his voice muffled from his face being in Haru's chest.

"Sasuke your face is far too beautiful to hide...le'me see that pretty face." He said as he lifted Sasuke's chin.

"I-I...I..." Sasuke stuttered trying to say something.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything."

"B-but..."

"No, no. No need for words." Haru said with a gentle smile.

Sasuke looked bewildered beyond belief at Haru; totally speechless.

Haru smiled. "Your face always looks so cute."

"W-what?"

"Like I said – your face always looks so cute, because you're cute." He started. Haru leaned into Sasuke. "You're beautiful as you are." He whispered.

"I-I...you mean it?"

Haru smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and I have something else I wanna say to you..."

"Something...else?"

Haru took Sasuke's shoulders and held them tight. "I know that I've only known you for a little while, but...I love you."

Sasuke thought he'd never hear those words from anyone else but Sakura, but Haru?! "H-Haru...I...I..."

Haru waited for Sasuke to finish.

"I-I love you too."

Haru smiled. "You do?!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I really love you Haruka."

Haru pulled Sasuke into his arms and they sat in the glow of the fire. He put his head on top of Sasuke's and sighed. "I didn't know if you'd feel the same way...you had me worried for a sec there..."

"Sorry...I didn't really know how to react at first."

"It's cool."

"Should we maybe go to sleep? It's getting late..."

Haru looked up at the sky. "Yeah I guess. Okay." He said as he got into a comfier position with Sasuke lying in his arms.

The two boys fell asleep in front of the fire and a blanket over them.

_There was a lot of water, laughing, and, of course, bubbles. He was swimming with his friends...and someone else – Sasuke. Everyone was having a great time (meaning Rin wasn't getting jealous of Sasuke being with Haru), and they were having friendly competitions with each other. Haru raced Makuto and Rin, Rin raced Haru and Nagisa, Nagisa raced Rin and Rei, Rei raced Makuto, and Makuto raced Haru and Sasuke. It was really sunny and hot out so it was perfect weather for swimming. They spent their entire day by the pool (by Haru's request). Haru was underwater with Sasuke, their lips so close..._

"Haru and Sasuke! Wake up sleepy-heads." The girl said.

Sasuke's eyes twitched open to see his pink haired team member – Sakura, but she wasn't alone; she had Naruto with her.

"Oh good one of you is up." Naruto said. "We were tryin' your cell all morning."

Sasuke yawned. "I turned my phone off so I could sleep."

Haru's eyes then fluttered open.

"Morning sleepy."

"Huh? Oh good morning. Hey does anyone know what time it is?"

"It's 7:35 why?"

"Sasuke could you possibly show me to the training field?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why do you need to go there?" Naruto questioned.

"Does that really matter?"

"Kinda..."

Sasuke threw the blanket into the shelter and formed hand signs. Soon after, everything in the shelter, except for what was already there, disappeared.

"I almost forgot we could do that..." Sakura said.

"Let's go..." Sasuke said turning to Haru.

Haru nodded. "Right."

"If you'll excuse us..." Sasuke said as he and Haru walked by his confused team mates.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, but I plan to find out..." She said before walking in the direction of the training field.

Sasuke and Haru walked in silence until they reached the fence of the training field.

"Well here it is. Do you want me to stay or what?"

"You can do whatever you want...I'm gonna hang around here for a bit okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. When do you want me to come back?"

"I'll come find you no need to wait for me."

"You sure about that Haru?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Sasuke said with a shrug. Sasuke kissed Haru's cheek and walked toward the village. _"That was odd..."_ He thought as he walked through the gates; only to be met with a shy voice calling to him. _"Ugh what now?!"_ He thought as he saw Hinata running toward him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh hey Hinata. Did you need something?"

"Oh uh...yes...I was w-wondering if maybe you could help me with something..."

"What do you need help with?"

Hinata's face turned a little red.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I was wondering if m-maybe you could help me with u-um...I-I want to impress N-Naruto-kun a-and I need y-your help...please..." She stuttered.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised. "Uh...okay...I can help you with that...I think." Sasuke said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun..."

"No problem; just helping a friend."

Hinata smiled.

Sasuke and Hinata walked the streets and talked about what she should do to impress Naruto; while back at the training field, Haru was learning the basics on performing jutsu and using weaponry.

"Alright. Now that I've taught you that much, let's see how you can use it to your advantage." Kakashi said before throwing a kunai in Haru's direction.

Haru jumped back and caught it, with the chakra he learned to control, on his foot. He smirked and threw it back, with his foot, at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it and smiled. "You learn rather fast..." _"Just like Sasuke..."_ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (Italic – thoughts and dreams, and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now! : ****Guy x Guy so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Haru's Jutsu – Surprising Sasuke!

After a couple hours of training, Kakashi decided to put Haru's learning skills to the test. "Alright Haru." He started with a smirk. "Show me what you can do." He finished.

Haru smirked. "Sure thing..." He said before disappearing and sent a raging water dragon at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around, but wasn't quick enough to evade the water dragon. He was hit to the ground and covered in water. "Well, well, looks like someone can handle that jutsu very well for his first try..."

Haru appeared in front of the jounin and smiled.

Kakashi slowly stood and gestured for Haru to walk closer. "C'mere."

He walked over.

"Close your eyes for a sec."

The swimmer closed his eyes and felt something being tied around his forehead.

"Aright you can open them now..."

Haru opened his eyes, but didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing and looked a bit confused.

Kakashi saw Haru's confusion and pointed to the river.

Haru walked over and saw that he had a hidden leaf ninja forehead protector. He smiled. _"I...I'm a ninja like Sasuke, but...what if I have to leave..."_ He thought as he saw images of what would happen; which made him not want to become a ninja. "I...I don't think I can accept this...Kakashi. As much as I want to...I might be here for much longer...I don't want others to miss me...too much that is..."

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Keep it as a memoir then..."

They heard footsteps in the grass. Haru turned to see Sasuke; a smile forming on his lips as he spotted the head gear.

"You're a ninja too?"

"Not exactly...Kakashi told me to keep it as a memoir..."

"Oh...that's still pretty cool that you have one too." Sasuke said with a smile. "Wait...what were you two doing anyways?"

"Show him Haru."

Haru nodded and formed hand signs. In a matter of seconds a raging water dragon engulfed a circle of clones.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the water dragon eliminate the clones. "W-wow Haru..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (Italic – thoughts and dreams, and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now! : ****Guy x Guy so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Haru Has to Leave! – The Portal (end of the road)

Haru opened his mouth to say something, but before he did he heard something. He turned to see a portal, and heard splashing water. _"N-no...not now!"_

"Haru?"

"I-I guess...that's my queue to go, but before I go..." He started as he turned to Sasuke and walked toward him. He pulled him close to his chest and pressed his lips into the gennin's.

Sasuke was surprised; he hadn't thought that Haru would be so open like this, especially around Kakashi.

Haru pulled away. "I should go..."

"B-but Haru...I don't want you to go!" Sasuke said; his eyes started to fill with tears.

Haru could see the hurt in his lover's eyes. "I...but...what about there...they need me..."

"I need you too!"

Haru couldn't decide what to do; either he'd leave the one person who he could be actually open with or leave his swim team.

"H-Haru..." Sasuke said as he buried his face into the swimmer's shirt; practically bawling his eyes out at the thought of losing the person he actually loved.

Haru wrapped his arms around the boy. "Can't you come with me?"

"He doesn't belong there...sorry to say Haru..." Kakashi said with a sad looking face.

"B-but...Kakashi..."

"I know, but Sasuke belongs here...and you belong there...I don't even know how you got here, but if that was your way here...it'll be your way home..."

Sasuke didn't want to let go of Haru.

Haru remembered the shirt. And picked up Sasuke (seen as how he wouldn't let go). "Make sure that thing doesn't close!" He said before running to the clothing store.

Sasuke had a dark blush on his face. "W-what are you doing?"

"You'll see..."He said as he put Sasuke on his feet and walked inside. He had grabbed the gennin's hand and held onto it tight. He walked over to the shirts and found a shirt with a wolf on the front. "What size are you?"

"Large why?"

Haru shifted through the wolf shirts and found a large. "Perfect."

Sasuke gave Haru a confused look.

Haru walked up to the counter.

"Oh hello. How can I help you?"

"Do you still have the picture from when I was here last time with him?"

The woman nodded. "Yes do you need it to be put on that shirt?"

"Yes please."

The woman took the shirt and put the picture into the scanner and scanned it onto the shirt. She brought it back. "This type of shirt is on sale for 60% off. That'll be $7.99 please."

Haru nodded and put money one the counter (He had done a couple jobs for people to get some money).

The lady handed the shirt to Haru. "Thank you and have a nice day Mr. Nanase."

"How do you know my last name?"

"Sasuke told me."

"Oh okay."

The woman smiled and waved as Haru and Sasuke left.

They got back to the portal.

"Wait! Do you know how to make stuff randomly appear?"

Haru nodded. "Don't worry." He said as he handed Sasuke the shirt. "Look at the back when you get home." He said before giving him one last kiss.

Sasuke had tears in his eyes again as he watched Haru leave.

Kakashi walked over to his student and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke put his face into his teacher's shirt and couldn't hold his tears back any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto or Free! I just wrote the fan fiction! If any character in this story seems OC-ish to you then I'm sorry; no one's perfect! Some things might change throughout the course of this story so don't yell at me about that please! (Italic – thoughts and dreams, and "..." - Speech) Please enjoy the story and I'm warning you now! : ****Guy x Guy so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**** Any negative comments will not be read or given a single glance so if you don't like this sort of thing than ****DON'T READ!**

Back With Haru

Haru walked through the portal; seeing his home, but it no longer felt so much like home. He missed Sasuke!

Rin stopped; just about to dive into the pool. "H-Haru?!"

Haru gulped; he never realized how much he kinda missed Rin.

Rin Ran to his friend and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I pushed you. I promise never to do that ever again. Haru I promise!"

Haru smiled and hugged his shark-toothed friend back. "Rin...it's ok. I have so much to show you." He said pulling away a little with a sheepish smile.

"Like what?"

"You'll see..." he said grabbing the red-head's wrist. He led his friend to his house and into his room.

"W-what are we doing in your room?"

"You'll see..." He said as he formed a hand sign. In an instant, his stuff appeared in front of him.

Rin's eyes widened. "You were THERE the entire time?!"

Haru nodded and started to put his stuff away.

Rin spotted a headband tied to his friend's belt loop. "What's that?"

Haru looked down. "This? It's a ninja headband. I was told to keep it as a memory."

"Memory?"

"Yeah..." Haru said as he found a picture of his former lover. _"Sasuke..."_

Rin saw the hurt in his friend's eyes and hugged him from behind. "Who's that?"

"That is Sasuke Uchiha...the one person I could open up to in that world."

"Wow...he's not bad looking..."

"Yeah..."

"L-look Haru...I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I pushed you into the pool...I realized how much I couldn't be without you..."

"Yet you lasted a couple days?"

"You're my friend...I had to stay strong for you until you came back..."

"That doesn't sound like something a friend would do..."

"Then...?"

"That sounds like something a boyfriend or a girlfriend would do..."

Rin blushed. "M-maybe that's what I wanna be to you..."

Haru's eyes widened. _"What do I do?!"_ He though; unknowing of what to say.

"_Did I surprise him or something? Or is there something else?"_ Rin thought as he looked into Haru's pure blue eyes.

"R-Rin...I...I uh...I never knew..." Haru said as he tried to make words come out of his mouth; making Rin laugh a little.

Rin leaned into Haru and kissed him; slowly backing him into a wall.

Memories of Sasuke flooded into Haru's mind as Rin's lips pressed into his, even at first contact. _"S-Sasuke...I miss you...I hope you heard that..."_ Haru thought as he felt Rin pin him to the wall and press himself into him. Right then and there, Haru's phone buzzed, indicating that he had a text message.

Rin let him look at his phone.

When Haru looked at who sent the message it was Sasuke.

_I heard you...I miss you too. Don't forget me okay?_

_-Sasuke_

Haru smiled as he read the message over and over again.

"Who was it?"

"It was Sasuke..."

Rin smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"I...I really did...I missed you, but I really liked him Rin." Haru said; his smile fading as he looked down.

Rin lifted his chin. "It's okay..." He said before kissing his head. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow." He said with a smile before leaving.

Haru smiled back.

_I want you back. You're my world._

_-Haru_

_Try calling me...then we'll see._

_-Sasuke_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. I want to let everybody know that when I left you on a cliff hanger, that wasn't too cool. I have my reasons, but if you wanna see more...ya know all you have to do is let me know by leaving a positive review, and favorite/follow if you want to, but all I care about really is your feedback (NO FLAME MESSAGES) to let me know how it was.

Keep reading,

SasukeUchiha2117


End file.
